which guy ?
by yamiii-chan
Summary: wat happens when ikuto returns to amu after 5 years and nothing has chanhged about him? no even his age? amu will soon be stuck wit a decision picking between ikuto tadase and the new guy kyo. and why does kyo seem so familiar to ikuto? read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Woot Woot ! first fanfiction posted :D thank you to Xx-Akira-Koi-xX for helping figure out to post the thingy. well i hope yall enjoy my sroty and hopefully ill have another posted up by friday. **

**p.s i really suck at writing long chapters so theyre probably going to be short but ill try my best to make them long for you guys ! **

**again enjoy and review !**

Chapter 1: Ikuto

"Amu, i have to leave now," I said.

Her eyes were filled with tears again. I wished I didn't have to say goodbye to her again. The first time was painful enough.

"I'm going to miss you, Ikuto."

"Me too."

"Am I ever going to see you again?"

"Lets just say I'm never too far from your heart."

"Can't you just give me a straight up answer for once?" Here we go again with her stubborn character.

"Yes, I hope we will."

Tears started rolling down her face. She attacked me with a hug.

"Ikuto! I'm really going to miss you a lot!"

"Amu," she looked up. "wherever I go, whatever the distance that separates us...I will come back to you. And when you grow up and become an adult, I promise I'll come back and find you."

She let go of me, looked up at me and smiled.

I leaned in, and gave her a kiss on her cheek. She was used to it.

"Ikuto!"

I guess not.

"Ikuto." It was Tadase who was calling me.

"Tadase."

"I won't lose to you," he said with a triumphant smile.

"I won't lose either." I looked up the clock. "I have to go now. Its almost time for my flight. Later."

"Goodbye Ikuto." I turned. Amu was smiling.

The plane took off. I started thinking of everyone. Utau, Tadase, Hikaru, mother...Amu.

Amu. She understood me like no other person. She took me in when I was in need. She changed my whole life. She made me strong.

Yawn! "I could use a catnap."

I slept most the flight and only dreamt of Amu. The first time we met. The amusement park. In the alley. In her room. The last time I left her at the airport. The wedding. So many memories with Amu and not one is bad.

I really do love her. And I'm not going to lose. She will be mine. Just you wait. The second you turn 16, I'm coming back for you.

I smiled the entire time I was on the airplane only thinking of her. When we landed in Antarctica, I put her aside. It pained me to do it but I still have to look for my father. He's out there somewhere.

Walking out the plane, I felt lonely. I felt lonely because Japan is gone and so are my family and friends. And it'll be a while till I get to see them again. But I know I have them I my heart, I thought. Just like Yoru. I miss you little buddy, I thought.

I kept walking around, looking for the driver the band told me was going to pick me up. They could've at least told me where he was going to be at.

"Ikuto!"

I turned around to see a man holding a sign saying my name. I walked to him.

"Hello. I'm Ikuto."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kyo"

"Lets go already."

And I thought of Amu once more. I'm definitely coming back for you. You can definitely count on that.

**aww :'( brings back memories. well hope you guys liked it **

**read and review and hopefully ill have the 2nd chapter posted by friday :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy guys yamii here :D I felt really bad for leaving guys suck a short chapter so here's chapter 2 : its bit longer and this is amu's pov chapter 1 was Ikuto's pov. S yhaa I hope you guys like it so plzz read and review**

**disclaimer : I do not own shugo chara ! **

2: Amu

"Goodbye Ikuto," I said.

I'm really going to miss him. There's a lot I learned from him, but there's still a lot that I don't know about him. Getting to know him better really changed my life. There's been a lot of drama with him but I'm glad it happened. I had really fun times with him too. And some really funny times, as well. I can still remember the first time I met him. I still wonder what he was doing in that hole. And when he took me to the amusement park. That was the first time I ever told someone how I feel about never being able to go the rides I want to. He always understood me in a way no one else could. Tadase understood me too but not like Ikuto. I felt, no still feel, like I can trust him more than anyone. I'm glad he feels the same way about me.

I felt water on my cheeks.

"Huh?" I wiped away my tears. Tadase was still here. I didn't want him to see me cry again. I wiped them as fast I could but it was no use, the tears came pouring out.

"Amu? Its okay." Tadase said. When I didn't look up he put up he's hands under my chin and lifted my head up. He forced me to look at him. I wanted to turn away, but before I could, he grabbed me in a hug,

That made me smile. I'm going to hold in the tears…for a while at least. Not right now. I don't want Tadase to worry about me,

"Why don't we go get something to eat, Amu?"

"No thanks, I'm not really hungry. I just want go home, if that's okay with you."

"Sure. I'll call you tonight."

"Okay. Bye Tadase."

I walked home alone. Even Ran and the others were quiet. That almost never happens. I guess they feel just as sad I do, I thought.

I started to remember all the fun times I had with Ikuto again. I always smiled when I saw him and I was always happy. He did get on my nerves a lot. And from time to time, he was unbearable, but that's Ikuto for you.

And then I started to remember the last time I saw him at the airport leaving. He told me he loved me.

I remember the night before how I was questioning myself if I loved him. It seemed impossible considering the age gap but if he was able to fall in love then is it possible for me too? But I thought I loved Tadase. Is it possible to love more than one guy at the same time? Or maybe I don't love either of them. Maybe I don't know what true love is. Guys sure are confusing.

Heading home felt like memory lane. Remembering all those times. I even passed by the amusement park. I cant believe they're tearing it down. Maybe the director from Easter can save it. A lot sure has happen in the past year or so. Meeting the guardians. Having Shugo Chara's. Having Utau has an enemy and then a friend. Having people think of me as "cool and spicy." I couldn't help but laugh at that. That was so ridiculous. Somehow it all ends up to Ikuto. If It wasn't for Ikuto trying steal my eggs, then Tadase would never have saved me and so I would've never met the other guardians in the first place.

But then again, he did cause me a lot of grief and pain. But it was because Easter was using him. But it doesn't excuse him from all the pain he put me through. I hurt Tadase because of him. Utau hated me at first because of him. All of those things left a wound on my heart. And no matter what anyone says, whatever he apologized for, it always hurt. And at first I thought they would never heal, they would always burn and sting and hurt. And I tried to hurt him back by saying mean things to him. At first I didn't feel guilty about that and I really never wanted to see him again at that time but he always cam back. He always protected me. I thought those wounds he caused me would never heal and that they would always hurt, but somehow he made them better. They started to hurt a lot less. And I don't think they'll ever heal because that type of stuff leaves a scar on your heart, but he definitely made them better.

I sigh. You really are a mystery. Just like an alley cat, I thought.

The next few minutes, 'm not really sure what happened but before I knew it, my mom and dad were greeting me inside asking how it went.

"Huh?"

"How was the goodbye?"

"It was fine." I felt the tears wanting to come out again. "I'm going to go to my room. I'm tired." I really wasn't I just didn't want them to see me cry. They would start questioning. that's the last thing I want because I don't know the answers myself.

I ran up the stairs. The tears came out before I reached my room. I don't know why I was crying so much. He was just my friend. My very close friend that loves me more than a friend. My very close personal friend that loves me more than a friend but I don't know how I feel about him.

"Amu?" it was Miki. It was comforting to hear her voice.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you crying so much? Do you think its possible your in love with Ikuto too?" Ran, Su, and Dia were all nodding. I guess they were all wondering the same thing.

"I don't know. I thought I loved Tadase but ever since the day he told me I've been questioning if I do love him. And now I'm not so sure of how I feel about Ikuto."

"Amu? We love you anyways. If you don't or you don't know how you feel." said Su.

"Yeah! Amu we can make it through!" this time it was Ran. She always could make everything happy and better.

"Amu. Ikuto apart of your radiance. He's apart of your heart. Tadase too. Your radiance isn't always clear, but you know its there right? They're there for you whether you love them or not. Its ok if you don't know," said Dia. She was always so calm.

"You guys are right." I gave them a smile.

Dia is right. My radiance wasn't always the best but I've always known it was there.

I still can't help but think of Ikuto. I wonder when I'm going to see him again. I wonder where's he going. Huh, I guess I'll never really know but something I do know is that he's coming back. I'm going to see him again, one day.

**Yamii again : hoped you guys like it so plz read and review ;) plz and thank you **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yamii here again :D thanks to those few ppl who reviewed. And I know my story has been a little [ok more] similar to the anime and manga but trust me that's only for the first two chapters only ! I promise from here on out its totally my imagination and thought ! Well idk about you guys but my week as been shity. I mean I got family drama goin on plus I had interms and midterms and my alergies were acting up. And theres been a whole bunch of things going on. Like today I was at church and they were playing this game about an eating contest or something like that. Well they needed 3 groups. 6th**** 7****th**** ND 8****TH**** graade. Well I unfortunately was forced to be in the game bc all the other had braces and I don't :O wel I had to eat this apple and this dude was rubbing my back was I was eating the stupid as fast as I could -.- oops im rambling. Lmao well I hope you guys enjoy my little chapter. Oo and just so you gusy know, these next few chaptrs r going to be really short [ I reallt suck at writing but im trying] so ill probably post 2 at a time so I feel like a bad writer :/ well plz read and review.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own shugo chara ! **

Chapter 3: Kyo

"Ikuto? Ikuto ?"

Huh. where is this guy. They said this is about the time his flight should arrive.

"Hello. I'm Ikuto." some deep, bored voice said. I looked in front of me to find a guy. He looked around my age. Maybe late teens. But no more than that. But he seems like the really stubborn type. I'm usually right about this type of stuff considering I'm pretty stubborn myself. I mean I wasn't going to let anyone think they could boss me around and tell me what to do like a kid. Kid. Oh how much I hated that word. Oh well, I thought. I guess I'll just have to wait and see for myself how this dude really is.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kyo," I introduced myself. I was raised with manners and thought to always be respectful towards a person no matter what vibe you get off them. Well if you could consider my growing up as being 'raised.'

"Let's go already." Huh, I guess I was right on the stubborn part, and a bit ruse too. Oh god I sound like a mom. But what tight do I have talking about moms. I never had one.

"Let me get your bags." He didn't say anything so I guess that was my cue to take his bags.

We walked in silence. He didn't bring much. Just a suitcase, a book bag, and his violin. I offered to carry his violin but when I asked he looked like he was about to slap me. I got the message pretty clear. He was not an easy going guy. But he seems like the type of guy I usually hang out with. He seems around my age too. But he seems like he has a lot on his mind. Hmm I wonder what it is? He's mom, maybe? No, I don't think would be so wrapped up about it if it was his mom, I don't think its his sister either. I wonder if it's a girl.

I looked up at him.

Yeah. Most definitely it's a girl. Doesn't hurt to ask.

"Hey, whose the girl on your mind?"

He looked kind of shocked for a second but then he out up a bored expression. He then said, "Huh? How did you know that?"

Duh! Kind of obvious to anther teenager. Well to one that's not an idiot at least. "Well I look around your age. And I think I'd be like that to if I left my girl in Japan."

He looked down. He looked a bit sad.

"She's not my girlfriend… yet."

"Oh? Well you got a picture of her at least, right? Can I see it?"

I don't think he really wanted too but he went into his wallet and dug up a picture of a girl. She doesn't look older than 11.

"This is her? She's so young. But she is pretty."

"She's more than that." he smiled.

"Oh? Tell me about her, then. That's what friends do, right? Might ease up your mind a bit. Don't you think?"

"Hmm. Well I don't know about that. Maybe I should know a bit about you before I tell you about her. She's really special to me."

"Oh yeah. Sure. Well I'm 13 but I look 17, funny, huh? My full name is Akemi Kyo. I play the violin as well in the band, but I'm only an apprentice. I've been with them since I was 9. And my parents passed away when I was 9, as well." That was always a hard subject. I barely even saw them when they were alive, so why should I care anyways? But I really want to know something about that girl.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto. 17. Just graduated high school. Brother of Hoshina Utau. That's all about everything you need to know for now."

"Aw come on, dude! I gave you way more info. about myself than you gave me." I was irritated. He could've at least said it more politely. "Huh?" The look on his face I can tell his a tough cookie to crack.

Guys like that sure do annoy me but he seems different in some way. Hmm. Well at least I'll have someone to talk to now. Him and I are the youngest in the band so I guess its not all bad. Maybe I'll be able to sneak something out of this guy about that girl she seems like a really different person. Ugh. Look at me I don't even know her name and yet I'm assuming stuff about her. But by the look on the face, I can tell he wouldn't be this upset about a girl if she wasn't. That's one thing I'm sure of a guy.

We finally reached the car. He got in the car first while I out his bags away. I got in next to him.

"Shouldn't you be driving?"

"Me? Drive? There are laws you know."

"Then where's the driver?"

"Ugh. Give me second. Its like babysitting this guy." I looked for my phone and called him.

He sat in silence the whole call. I tried to make conversation but he didn't budge. He might get on my nerves a bit.

"What's wrong with you? I have a feeling you don't like me very much." He asked finally. At least he broke the silence instead of me.

"I should say the same to you. You've been nothing but rude to me ever since we met."

"Sorry. Its just who I am. Amu said the same thing when we first started to get to know each other."

"Huh? Amu? Is that her name?"

"Yeah. That's her name. Amu. She always ends up surprising me."

"Like how?"

"Well for one, she saved my life once. She took me in when I was in need. She did me a lot of favors and she ended up being the answer and the reason why I'm here today. She inspired me to find my father and do what I love. So here I am. Just thousands of miles apart."

"Really? Amu did all of that? How long did you know her? She can't look older than 11, 12 at most."

"She's only 11. But I love her anyways. And I'm going back to her one day."

It was quiet for a moment. I was going to break it this time.

"Do you mind if I see that picture again?" I asked him. He dug it out of his again and handed it over to me.

"Amu." You really do sound like someone different. I wonder if u really are like that. I wonder if its possible to fall in love without ever seeing you. To only have a picture and not a clear memory. To only know of things you've done for other guys and only know your name.

"Here." I know he left to find his father, but I wonder if I was easy for him.

Whatever the reason, I'm going to meet that Amu. I'm determined of that. But what about Ikuto? What if she loves him?

Then it came to my mind. Does it really matter what Ikuto thinks? After all he _did _her for he's own selfish needs. He might be able wait a while, but I doubt he'll be able to wait forever.

Well you most definitely can't wait forever, now can you, Amu? An evil smile came upon my face and I, myself, has no idea why….

**well there you have it :D what did you guys think, horrible, bad, more or less, good, great, awesome ? I really want ur honest opinion. And plzz review I only have like 4 reviews and that makes me sad :/ so I wont update will sinday maybe sooner if I get t least 5 reviews ! That's all im asking 5 simple reviews. And I also accept anonymous reviews just case some of you guys don't have plzz review ! Plzz ! Plzz ! Lmao thanks for reading and ill see you guys in a week. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy guys yamii here again. Ughh well idk wat to say. I was kind of thinking of deleting my story because im not getting that many reviews and it makes me feel like im kind of a shitty writer :/ plz tell me the truth if u like it or not. That kind of had me down all week bc I was constantly looking for a new review and I only got 2 for the last one. And that was just one reason ive been having a lot of family drama lately. Like I cant even talk to my mother [I call her that when im upset at up] without her pissing me off. Which is very easy considering my temper is something you shouldn't play it. But luckily me and my big bro finally made up. :D but now I gotta wrry about the skool talent that they forced me into -.- ooo well. Well heres a heads up on the next chapter. This is both ikutos and amu's Pov I hate switching in the middle but I felt like it was necessary for this one. Its probably not gonna happen that much. **

**So please read and review please lighten up a days a little during my drama filled life at the moment**

**DISCLAMER : I do not own shugo chara, if I did amu and Ikuto would've been together for the longest now ****J**

**Ikuto Pov. **

"So this is where were staying at?"

"Yeah. Its not far from where were performing and it has a pretty nice view of the mountains. They may be frozen and snowy but its still a pretty nice view."

"Whatever. Lets go inside already."

He kind of reminds me of Amu. She was always like that. She always acted like a kid. Then again, she did bring the kid out of me again. That girl sure is different. She has a power over people. You could just be real with her. I was real with her.

"Oh, umm. You have a room mate by the way. The youngest couple of people always have a room mate. They need the extra room to store the equipment."

"Oh?" This sucks. I always preferred my own room. I always liked my privacy. "Ok. Whose my room mate then?"

"Me," he said with a smile.

"You really are kid. I was right about you."

"What's that suppose to mean?" He had a stubborn looking face on.

I couldn't help but laugh. He kind of is like Amu. Well, they're stubbornness at least.

"Huh? Why are you laughing? Its not funny! Yo, hello? You heard me? You really are a weird one."

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Your not that bad kid. Maybe we can be friends after all."

He started laughing as well. First time I've laughed like this. Unless it was about her. She made me do a lot of crazy things. But each second I was with her, I fell more in love and…I was happy.

"Lets go to the room."

"Sure."

When I was settled in the room, and Kyo was asleep, I went over to the balcony. I couldn't help but think about her again. She's been on my mind since the last time I saw her. I guess its because I love her, I thought.

I looked up to the sky. I wonder what she's doing. I wonder what she's thinking. I wonder if she misses me to. Kyo is right. He might not know her but he knows that she's different. She sure is. Before her, my life was just full of pain and misery. I was forced to do things I never wanted to. Mostly everyone I cared about, hated me. But when she came into my life, everything changed. I was much happier, still depressed and full of misery because of the future I would never want but somehow she made it better. She changed my life in so many ways, she changed my mind and perspective on life, basically.i could never thank her enough.

I wonder if I changed hers. She was always wrapped up about the things going on with Easter and the guardians. She kind of did have it hard. She had to deal with that, purify the x eggs and the ? eggs too. But she always made a little time for me. Whether it was by accident or on purpose, she always talked to me. Even when she was mad, she still cared for me in I way I never thought anyone could. At least towards me.

I sighed. Amu, you truly are a mysterious girl.

I looked up at the sky again. And thought if she was looking at the sky as well. Something inside me told me that she was.

**Amu Pov.**

Looking up at the sky, I was wondering where Ikuto was. I'm still not used to the idea that I might never see him again.

"Stupid Ikuto! Why'd you have to go and leave?" I tried to cry a bit more but I guess all the tears are out.

I wiped the invisible tears off my face. I can't believe I miss him this much, I thought. I wonder if Miki's right. Maybe I am in love with you, I kept thinking. But Nagihiko told me once that there's a line between "like" and "love". You could be either of those. Like. Love. I don't even know what they mean anymore. Emotions are so confusing sometimes.

Ring! Ring! I was trying to locate where the sound was from.

"Huh?" My cell phone ?

"Hello?"

"Amu? Are you okay?" It was Tadase. I forgot he promised to call me later today at the airport.

"Oh sorry Tadase. Yeah I'm alright just a little shaken up." Ugh. I sound all sniffy, I thought.

"Me too. Well I just wanted to know how you were doing."

"Oh well, now you know. I'm not doing all that great." There was a moment of silence before he spoke.

"Hey, why don't we go hang out tomorrow? To cheer you up. You sound like you need some. We can invite Nagihiko and Rima too."

"Yeah. That sounds like fun. I guess I do some cheering up. Well, yeah. I'll see you tomorrow. Send me a text where you want to meet up tomorrow."

"Ok. Bye Amu."

"Bye…Tadase." And with that I hung up the phone.

Maybe Tadase's right. Maybe I do need a day to hang out with my friends. Maybe I'll feel better if I see Rima, and Nagihiko. They are my best friends. Maybe they'll understand where I'm coming from and give me some advice. Nagihiko sure is good at that.

But…. But something inside me tells me that even he won't understand. I mean, he's the one who gave me the advice about the line between like and love but I think he's ever been in that line. And Rima. I don't think she's been there either. She's always had boys drooling over her but I don't think she's liked a lot guys either. And Tadase. I'm pretty sure he hasn't been there. I'm the only girl he's ever loved other than Betty. But Betty was his dog. that's what he told me, at least.

I don't think anyone would make me feel better unless it was Ikuto. He always had a way of making me smile. Even when I was mad at him. Maybe he'll call me. Or text me. I sure hope he does. And pretty soon too.

But, why am I only thinking of myself? I know I'm sad and everything but what about Utau? And his mom? They must be pretty sad too. But they know why he left again. He left to go find his father. Not just for himself but for his family too. I think they need the closure to find him. Maybe he will. No. He _will _find them. I'll make sure he does.

I walked back out to the balcony and looked up at the sky.

The sky sure looks pretty, I thought. The stars in the night sky are full of endless possibilities. Its like an embryo in its own way. They shine bright. And somehow , in a magical way, they have the power to make people believe their dreams can some true. Just like how we have the power to make out dreams come true. They are endless possibilities.

Ikuto sure realized his dream. He discovered is true self. Doors opening in front of him every second and he still has a lot possibilities for his future. But it took him a while to get there. He definitely didn't get there easy. He went through a lot of pain and suffering and pity. But look where's he at now. He's happy. He's smiling a lot more. I really am happy for him.

I couldn't help but smile. I shouldn't be sad, I thought. He did say he was coming back one day. He was going to come back and find me. He's be back one day, in the near future. And ill be waiting. Just you wait Ikuto. When you come back, you better be ready.

I looked up at the sky once again, with a full smile on my face. I had a strange feeling he was looking up at the sky as well.

Wherever you are, just know that I'm apart of you now, I thought.

I smiled once more, and let the thought drift away.

**Ahh ! Well there you have it. What did you guys think ? Well its almost 10 down here in florida [its already beach time woot woot !so excited :D] and I dind tget much sleep last note more like 4hours only so im pretty tired plus I was at skool for like 9 hours cuzi had to do some things -.- and tomorrow is the same routine. **

**Well I wanna get to know my few reading a bit so im going to start asking questions [not personal but I wanna get to know ppl] so questions 1. When your upset or down, do you listen to any songs that help you clear ur thoughts ? And question 2. Do you have any siblings, and how annoying are they ?**

**Please read and review and I'll love you guys forever :D**


	5. Author's note

heyy guys yamii here. Im srry but idont have the best news for ya. Rite now imm going thru some issues in mylife.

Its not you guys it could never you guys but ling story short being backstabbed, heartbroken and having your mom not give a damn kind of throws you into a daze. Ghh im srry its just been a tough time recently.

So all ineed rite now is just some time to think about…..Well everything. Well on Friday , Saturday and Sunday was probably the worst weekend of my life [and no iam NOT kidding at all !] but since Monday everything seems to have turned around so quickly. And don't get me wrong. Im happy its not so pained filled anymore but ialways have my little doubts in the back of my mind cuz honestly it just seems like a dream on how everything just changed for the better over night. Like seriously would've you have ur doubts if u were backstabbed by ur best friend in the worst way, heartbroken by the guy u love, and feel unloved by ur family and then the next day having to sing a love song in a skool talent show when u forced too and having to sing a love song when you wish u could just crawl in a hole and die, having everyone say ur something special, then having ur group of bndmates telling you that they're getting professionally recorded and most likely discovered, and passing every work and test and quiz they throw at you wit 100 % ? Idont know about you guys but it seems kind of like someone planning it and also planning to bring you down in the hardest way possible ?

Ughh . its been a confusing week so plzz just give me some time and some much needed space. And ipromise I'll try to update soon

Bye, love you guys


	6. Chapter 5

**heyyyy :) yamii here . so yhaa like im back and stuff . so ive missed you guys . well if ur wondeing why ihavent updated in like a month is becase i have been going thru some personal issues . wit family, friends, and well boys . but yhaa its kind of gotten pretty bad like there are about 8 diferent rumors about me . and now this chick wants to fight me and me and my mom are not on the same page so yhaa its kind of crazy on my side of the screen. ha well enough about that . how you guys been ? umm well thanks to everyone who reviewed, my twin iloveyou :) my best friend thanks it means alot to me and umm anyone else who reviewed thanks so bery much ! ^.^ u guys made my day so yhaaa ithink im done here . oo ! one last thing this is the last chapter...no im kidding but there will be a 5 to 6 year time skip in the following chapters . this is gonna start to get good wel at least ihope so :D **

**ahh well here you go chapter 5 **

**disclaimer : ido not own Shugo Chara, if i did tadase would gay or something **

Chapter 5 Ikuto :

Nights after I left Japan in search of my father, I got a call from Utau. She called to check up on how I was doing and I asked how everyone was, especially my little strawberry. She told me she was somewhat good and somewhat bad. I already knew the answer on why she wasn't 100%. Its because I left. And because I haven't called and I have not texted her either. She must pretty sad. I was one of very close friends. Maybe best friend, since Nadeshiko [a.k.a Nagihiko] left her. But we became very close. No wonder she's feeling down. I told Utau I'll call her later, and that I'll be in touch…..with everyone. I told her to tell everyone I'm fine and that I send my best regards to them.

So here I am. Not being able to sleep because of the guilt I felt in my heart for not being to talk to Amu. I was tossing and turning in my oh-so comfortable bed but I couldn't sleep. There were too many things and thoughts swirling around in my head. I decided to get up from bed and go outside to the balcony. It may not be day, but there were still clouds out. Somehow clouds were always the answer to my foggy mind. They always calmed me down, and helped me think when I was in a stump. Using my cat like reflexes, I climbed up to the roof, which, thankfully, wasn't all that hard since I was on the top floor.

So as I laid down, on the roof, I started thinking about how Amu must feel. I know I feel pretty terrible myself, but I'm older so I know how to deal with it a bit better. She's like 11 years old. Of course she won't know how to handle this situation. Especially with being in loved with someone six years her senior that is 1000s of miles away.

…

I am NOT making this easier on myself, am I? I sighed. There's no way we would ever be together. Well any time soon a least. I mean she's just going to start junior high. While me, I'm already a high school graduate whose traveling the world trying to become a famous violin player.

Since when my life get so complicated? Don't answer that. Its never been easy. Its always been complicated. I sighed once again, and turned my had towards the sky.

Kyo:

So its been a while since Ikuto first came. And I don't really know what to say about that guy. Apparently he's pretty cool. Although I was right from the first impression I got from him. He is pretty stubborn. But hey, aren't we all? But yeah, he's a really cool guy. Its nce having some other guy around my age to talk to. Its feels…..less lonely in a way. I'm not all that sure on why it feels like that but it feels good. Kind of feels like I have someone there for me. Like an older brother.

That night me and Ikuto were talking about some video game we both kind of really wanted to own.

"Bro, did you see how many dudes that guy killed? That was epic."

A smirk appeared of his face. "Whatever, I could've done better."

I rolled my eyes. "Suuuure, you could've."

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "Whatever grow up already, will ya?"

He smirked knowing how much that irritated me. "Fuck you," was all I said in response.

"I don't do favors."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Whatever, Ikuto. Looks like im not the only one who needs to do some growing up. Well goodnight."

"Hn."

I wasn't going to lie. I was pretty tired. Of what, you may ask, well its non of your business. Eh, but I was pretty sleepy and let me tell you this, as soon as my head hit the pillow, it was knocked out. _Yawn. _

**Hours later**

So I was sleeping and enjoying my dreams not having to deal with whatever I usually had to deal with when I was awoken by some one talking and sounds like they were looking were something. I thought it was Ikuto.

"SHIT! Where the fuck is he? I swear when I get my hands on him…that little bitch will pay."

Okay, so that's when I realized that wasn't Ikuto. Sure he curses quite a lot but no he doesn't have a big mouth and gives away he's hiding place like the idiot that intruder is.

I sleep with a pocket knife in my pillow, just in case, I don't know, something like this happens. Was I glad I was pretty sneaky, I quickly got the knife from my pillow and opened it up. Gripping it in my hand in a specific stance in case that asshole decides to attack me for no God damn reason. I let my eyes readjust to the total darkness.

Suddenly, I hear foot steps. No Ikuto's though. Ikuto's footsteps are much quieter almost silent, like a cat. But this dude was not Ikuto. I was thinking he was headint to where I was…. But I was wrong. Apparently, whatever or whoever he was looking for wasn't here.

I shrugged it off and decided ot wait a bit to make sure it was okay to go to back to sleep.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER! IVE GOT YOU NOW!"

_BANG!_

Holy shit! What the hell was that. Whoever it was, they must've found who they were looking for and probably intended to kill. God, I cant believe im doing this but next thing you know, I'm out my bed and im heading towards the balcony.

When I reached up to the roof, no one is there. "Damn, someone could've been hurt."

There's nothing ican do now so whatever. I went to my room and that's when I noticed….

_Ikuto's not here! _Oh, damn this bad!

Normal:

As Kyo made his way to the truth, Ikuto tried to block the humongous block of wood that was coming straight towards his head. No way out.

It was contact with his head.

_THUD!_

"Oof!"

The man who attacked him replaced his blank expression with a careless smirk'

"Ha, bitch. Now to get rid of you."

Hey picked up the unconscious Ikuto and jumped from the roof to the balcony nearest to them. And he continued to jump them as if they were a flock of stairs.

Ikuto :

_Amu, wait for me…_

**well there you have it :D wat did u guys think ? hmm good bad ok ? well ido hope its at least ok bc well im ngl idid this like last night and ihavent been able to uplaod till now bc my fanfic account has been on crack lately [pulls hair out]**

**well yhaa here r some qustions id like yall to answer just so ican get to know my readers a bit more **

**1. who is ur favorite walt disney character ? **mines GOOFY ! but im a big fan of donald duck too

**2. which do you like the most harry potter, percy jackson, or twilight ? **i personally like all 3 sagas but my twilight is my least favorite no offence to anyone but it kind of got boring in a way . so i am currently tied between percy jackson and harry potter.

**well thats it for me :D if any of you guys havee a question or something like if my story is confusing just ask and same to those without account ido acceot anoymous reviews and iwill answer ur qustions on the next chapter . ok till next week :D **

**-yamii**


	7. important !

Heyy guys yamii here , well ihave some bad news. Ive decided to discontinue this story .

Im srry but ive lost the passion for writing shugo chara fics , im srry ,

But if theres anyone who want to adopt this fic then go ahead just let me know first .

Well this wont be the last of me , im working on a pokemon fic and iwill start accepting request so just hit me up on PM .

Alright srry guys , bye

-yamii


End file.
